


She’s Going to be the Death of Me

by ThePineCat



Series: Cold Shocks: A Collection [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Smut, give me back my good yellow boy, takes place during rise of iron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineCat/pseuds/ThePineCat
Summary: A Warlock is reunited with an old friend.





	1. Reunification Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this floating in my head for so long that I kind of skipped ahead and wrote this instead of establishing characters. Whoops.
> 
> Marjorle is my warlock, who you can read about in my other works.
> 
> The second chapter is where all the smut is, and it’s completely finished. I just need a little motivation to post it. (There’s also another smut piece that I’ve written for these two. I can’t stop)

 

 

“Why must you drag me all the way up here?” Marjorle Thiv was not happy. After defeating Oryx, she’d decided to take a break from guardian-related activities. Maybe try out painting, or taking one of those knitting classes that so many titans raved about. Point being; the legendary Hivebane needed a break.

Yet, here she was, halfway up Felwinter Peak at the urging of her fireteam.

“This is for your own good! You’ve hardly left the apartment in months!” Isobel shouted over her shoulder. The titan was always so energetic, so lively. Marjorle didn’t understand how.

“You’ll like this. I promise.” A hunter stated as the trio crossed yet another bridge. Moray-3 was a quiet one, but kind-hearted all the same. They entered a stone tower with a burning bonfire in the center. Marjorle stopped near the pit, her hands held out to soak up the warmth. Her inner solar light reached out to greet the flames in a friendly dance. But before they could get well acquainted, the warlock was dragged away by Isobel.

“Come on, we’re almost there!” Majorle grumbled as she was pulled back out into the cold. Her steps were slow as she mounted a set of stone stairs; wary of hidden ice. On one side of the path, however, sat a pair of wolves. Marjorle practically cooed at the sight of the fluffy canines. She crouched down and held out a hand, like she would when encountering a stray cat. The smaller wolf looked to the other before approaching and sniffing her palm. Grinning, the warlock gave it a scratch behind the ears.

“Is this why you brought me here? I have to admit, they are pretty fantastic.” Now the other wolf had come over, demanding its own pets. Marjorle laughed gleefully.

“No, but I’m glad to see that they like you,” Isobel joined the warlock on the ground, “come here, Skuggi!” At her call, the small wolf leapt into the titan’s lap, eagerly licking her rosy cheeks. Moray joined them, her movements silent. The huntress held out a gloved hand to the other wolf.

“This is Senna,” Moray remarked, “ she’s Skuggi’s mother.”

“The rest of the litter didn’t make it, so these two are especially close.” Isobel added as she ruffled Skuggi’s mane.

“Saladin doesn’t really like people to pet the wolves—,” Moray started,

“But he’s just trying to act tough, I swear.” Isobel said with a grin, glancing over at the exo huntress, who returned the smile before looking away nervously. Marjorle shook her head at the interaction, amused at their little dance. It was obvious how Moray felt about the titan, yet Isobel was oblivious to her affections.

“What did I tell you two about the wolves?” A gruff voice demanded. The trio looked up, faking coyness, to see Lord Saladin standing over them, arms crossed. Everything about him, from his tone of voice to his posture, radiated displeasure. But the smile in his eyes betrayed his amusement. He glanced at the pair of wolves, and they skulked off with their heads down, although their tails still waved playfully.

“I see you’ve finally decided to join us, Hivebane.” Saladin remarked as the three stood up.

“Hate to break it to you, but I’m not here to help with the whole SIVA thing.” Marjorle stated, dusting snow off of her robes. At her reply, one of the iron lord’s brows rose in curiosity.

“Then why are you here?” He asked, gaze shifting over to the other two women, “besides to pester the wolves.” Isobel snorted at the accusation.

“It’s Shipwreck business only, sir. We _really_ should be going,” the younger titan quickly waved her farewell at Saladin before ushering Marjorle and Moray ahead. He could have spoiled the surprise, and she couldn’t let that happen.

As they mounted one final staircase, a small crowd came into view. Marjorle groaned, inwardly hoping that the throng of guardians wasn’t their destination. Fortunately, they stopped a short distance away from the congregation. At a gesture from Isobel, Moray backed away and disappeared among the horde. Marjorle raised an eyebrow, sending a pointed glance at the titan, who simply shrugged in response. One by one, the crowd broke up to reveal Moray and another exo hunter. He was leaned cooly against a stack of crates, cyan eyes shining. His cloak was familiar, bright yellow and…

“Shiro!” In an instant, Marjorle had blinked forward to stand with her old friend. He laughed at her at her eagerness and reached out to clasp arms in greeting. Marjorle accepted the gesture, although it didn’t seem like enough to relay her joy. _Ah, screw it_ , she thought before pulling the bladedancer into a hug.

“Missed you too,” Shiro murmured close to her ear. His voice sent a shiver down her spine, and she just hoped that he’d think it was from the cold. The embrace ended, but the pair remained with their arms still locked. Looking into his optics, Marjorle could feel herself melt. Void, she’d missed him. A gentle squeeze from his hands brought her back.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’d returned?” She questioned, lightly punching his shoulder. It’d been so very long since she had seen him; he’d left for a mission before Oryx showed up and they hadn’t had any contact since. Where he went it would have been difficult to communicate, for the Darkness was so thick that his ghost could hardly receive orders from the vanguard, let alone a message from her.

“I would have, but a _certain_ pair wanted it to be a surprise.” At that, Marjorle whipped her head around to glare at her fireteam. Isobel was close to tears from laughing at the warlock’s murderous expression.

“You! I _will_ take away your Party Crasher!” That got the titan to shut it.

“And you,” Marjorle shifted her wrath onto the quietly snickering Moray, “you know what I’ll do.”

“We’re, um, we’re just gonna go patrol the plaguelands now.” Moray grasped Isobel’s hand, much to the human’s surprise, and dragged her away to the transmat zone.

“So, Hivebane, huh?” Shiro’s voice grabbed her attention and Marjorle turned back to face him, an over exaggerated frown on her face.

“Oh, don’t you start that too.” It was always titles and nicknames for her. Nowadays it seemed like few called her by her actual name.

“Deny it all you want, but you’re a two-time god-slayer! That’s impressive!” Hearing him sound so enamoured with her deeds didn’t feel right. Just because she led the team that slew Oryx didn’t mean that she was someone to put on a pedestal. She hadn’t changed.

“Technically, Moray killed Crota,” she muttered quietly. It was true, the huntress has been the one to wield the sword, although Marjorle had been in charge of the entire mission.

“Besides, I don’t want to talk about me. What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know. Some intel gathering, a couple of assassinations here and there. The usual.” Shiro was as humble as ever, understating his skills in espionage and stealth.

“Uh uh. You’re not getting away with that.” He’d been gone for nearly a year, and surely had some stories to tell. Shiro chuckled fondly and led her inside the temple. On the way, they passed Saladin, who simply gave the hunter a nod. Shiro saluted the old titan in return before leading Marjorle back to his room. They had a lot to catch up on.

 

She’d missed this. Just the two of them, and endless banter as the day wore on. Truly, she could never tire of hearing his voice, no matter what story he was telling. Although, the tales of his adventures were entertaining as well. They’d shored up in his room, with her on the bed and him on a chair that he’d pulled away from the desk. Still, Marjorle wouldn’t have minded if he sat next to her. Because he was warm, that’s why. Totally not because she desired his closeness, to be able to feel his light mingle with her own. Nope, not at all.

Damn her feelings. Shiro was a friend, nothing more. She doubted that he could ever look at her like that. Who’d want a giant grumpy warlock anyways? The awoken shook her head and focused back on Shiro’s tale.

“Are you really still using that old thing?” Marjorle asked, gesturing at the Trespasser at his hip.

“Of course I am!” Shiro feigned being wounded, as if insulting his weapon was a terrible crime.

“You’re one to talk. I see you still have that Queen’s Choice.”

“Yeah, but I never use it. I keep it for… sentimental reasons.” She struggled to find an explanation. Why did she still bring that sidearm with her?

“Marjorle, I never realized you had emotions!”

“You!” Sputtering with indignance, she threw a pillow at his head. It missed, of course. She was a warlock after all.

“Do you really want to go there?” Shiro queried. Marjorle felt the urge to kiss that stupid smug little grin right of his face.

_Damn it!_ These thoughts had to stop.

“No, but—” Her words broke off into a yawn. Was it really that late?

“More tea?” Shiro joked. She simply nodded in reply. There was no time for sleep, not when she could spend time with him.

 

When he returned, Marjorle was out cold.

“She passed out as soon as you left.” The warlock’s ghost, Spectre, stated from where he hovered nearby.

“Should I wake her?” Shiro asked, a fresh mug of tea still in his hand.

“No. She needs the rest.” Spectre replied, his shell spinning fondly.

“Well, looks like I’m sleeping on the floor. I’ll be right back.”

 

After giving the tea to Tyra, and retrieving an armful of pillows and blankets, Shiro returned to his room. Spectre had changed Marjorle from her armor into a loose shirt and shorts. As he set up a makeshift bed, the warlock let out a shiver. Of course. The temple was cold, especially at night, and she had no blanket. Shiro sighed and laid one of his own over the warlock. Even in her sleep, she clung to the warmth like a lifeline. Her expression soon settled into one of peace. He couldn’t help but tuck a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She was beautiful like this. So serene and delicate and _content._ For her, that was such a rare thing.

“Goodnight, Marjorle.” Shiro whispered as he left a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	2. Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW! You have been warned!
> 
> Also, lots of feelings.

 

Shiro-4 woke when the sky was dark. Of course, Marjorle was still asleep. She could sleep the entire day away if nobody stopped her. He let out a quiet laugh at the thought of her waking up tomorrow instead of in a few hours. Shiro had no doubt that she could do it. Traveler, she was adorable. And ferocious, intelligent, absolutely gorgeous...

 _Stop! You shouldn’t be thinking about her like that,_ Shiro scolded himself. As if he already hadn’t. In the time that they’d been apart, his feelings for her had only grown stronger. He had fantasized about how she’d feel in his arms, about her looking at him the way he wanted to look at her, about her perfectly plump lips, how she would sound beneath him as he…

A quiet, muffled moan came from the bed. Startled, Shiro slowly turned to look at the warlock’s sleeping form. Her eyes were still closed, thank the traveler. Another moan came from her parted lips, sending a wave of heat straight to his groin. His hands itched to reach down and take care of the situation in his pants, but he forced himself to resist. Not while she was right there.

“ _Shiro,_ ” She panted, her hips wriggling into the mattress. That was when he lost it. His cock was fully out of his plates now, hard and stiff. He palmed it through his sweatpants, a half groan escaping before he cut off his speakers. Little keening gasps continued to escape from her mouth and fuel his desire. He shut his optics and imagined her in all her glory, straddling his hips and teasing his tip with her entrance.

“ _Please.. more.”_ She whimpered, breaking the immersion of his fantasy. Shiro glanced over at her face and swore that the real thing was better than he could ever imagine. Her lips were open in ecstasy, cheeks tinted dark from her arousal. His cock twitched at the sight, and he inched down his pants so he could take it in hand and pleasure himself properly. Risks be damned. He matched the speed of his hand to her gasps and let himself fantasize again. This time, she was below him, writhing in pleasure as he pounded into her. A groan fizzled out of his voice box as the sensations grew. He tried his best to remain quiet, but it was so hard to do when she made those sinful noises.

 

 

 

Marjorle groggily opened her eyes. That dream… she wished those would happen more often. Smiling, she rubbed the sleep from her vision. And the sight that her gaze settled on was like a wish come true.

Shiro was splayed out on his makeshift bed, panting as he thrusted his erect cock into one of his hands. Quiet groans sparked in the voice that she loved so much, muffled by the hand that covered the hunter’s mouth. His optics were narrowed into cyan slits; he wasn’t asleep. Yet, the Shiro she knew wouldn’t dare touch himself like that while she was in the room. So just what had come over him?

“ _Marj… please.”_ Shiro’s plead was so so quiet, barely registering in the warlock’s ears. But she heard it. And that was all it took for all her rational thought to scatter.

Her eyes fluttered shut as lewd images gathered in her mind. A hand drifted down to the ache between her legs. But a groan from Shiro stayed her actions. Why take care of it herself when he was right there, and so very obviously wanted her in the same way?

“Shiro?” She asked in a low, seductive tone. The hunter froze in place at the sound of her voice, slowly turning his head to look at her. If exos could blush, he’d be glowing red. Instead, his jaw opened and closed several times with static pops until his voice finally kicked in.

“I am so so sorry,” he frantically pulled his pants back up, although it did little to hide his erection. “I’m such an idiot, why did I think this was a good idea..”

“Shiro, calm down. Come here.” Marjorle sat up, watching as his optics followed her movement.

“Please don’t let this ruin anything. Just, just forget this ever happened okay?” His babbling was adorable, she had to admit. He was so polite and so caring.

“I’m not mad. Just get over here.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Shiro grumbled under his breath before he stood and walked over to the bedside. Marjorle straightened up on her knees so they would be at the same height and gave him a smile. As her hands grabbed his own, the hunter’s eyes widened.

“Don’t do this to me…” he trailed off, fearful of what could happen. There was a long list of lovers who had left him after they slept together; he didn’t want this to end like that. Losing Marjorle, his heart's desire, would break him. With a soft smile, the warlock brought his hands to her waist and moved closer to his face.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” her lips gently pressed on the warm metal of Shiro’s cheek, cooling it with her void-touched skin.

“But I know this is something we both want.” Finally, she kissed him. It took a few moments for the shock to recede, but when it did Shiro kissed her back as much as he could. The motions of his facial plates were limited, but it didn’t matter. Being this near to him was arousing enough, especially as his light reached out to her own. She could feel arc energy on her skin as it hummed beneath the surface of his hands. He gave her sides a gentle squeeze before he tenderly cupped her cheek and threaded his fingers through her dark silky hair. A light tug at the roots, and she pulled back with a gasp.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Shiro murmured against her lips, his forehead pressed against her own.

“Not as long as I’ve wanted to do this.” She taunted back, trailing a hand down his chest before palming his crotch. A wicked smile graced her lips as she grasped his cock through his pants and gave it an experimental tug. He grunted in response, static crackling in his chest. Marjorle’s grin only grew as she continued to tease him with featherlight touches. Shiro decided it was time to return the favor and nuzzled into her neck, nibbling at the spot just below her jaw. Her gasps betrayed just how much she enjoyed it. Frantically, hands pulled at his shirt. Amused, he pulled back, much to the warlock’s disappointment.

“Need something?” Shiro purred.

“Off. Now.” Marjorle demanded. He couldn’t say no to that, could he? So off went both of their shirts. Instantly, his gaze was drawn to her bare breasts; they were heavy and full and _perfect_. Swirls of light wavered across gray skin, her green eyes glowing in the darkness. It was a sight that he couldn’t help but become entranced by.

“Like what you see?” Marjorle taunted.

“Traveler, yes.” Shiro’s voice was breathy and faint as he pulled her close, “I don’t even know why someone like you is interested in me.” At that, her heart broke. He had seemed so, so eager before. But there was something holding him back, a constant fear of falling short that was made clear by the shakiness of his voice.

“Shiro, look at me,” a single finger under his chin brought his gaze up to meet hers, “I won’t deny it; I was attracted to you from the day we met.” She gently dragged her hands down his chest— it was sculpted in all the right ways and emanated a tingling heat— before tenderly caressing his face.

“But—,”

“Nope. I’m not done yet,” Marjorle chuckled fondly, her hands continuing to lazily roam about the hunter’s toned upper body.

“I’ve wanted you ever since. But then, I got to know you; you’ve become one of my closest friends, Shiro. And now, what I want is something more—.” She broke off. Her face felt hot. Pouring out her heart wasn’t exactly an everyday thing. Normally, she was rather reserved and distant. But with Shiro, she wanted to share these things, to talk endlessly until the sun went down. Even after that. He was comfort, he was safe, he was _home_.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m yours, Shiro. If you’ll have me.” Her confession over with, she pulled the hunter close and rested her head on his shoulder, too overloaded to meet his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to hear those words for longer than you could imagine.” He murmured in her ear, rubbing soothing circles on her back. At his words, tension melted from her posture in a content rush of breath. All was well in the world. Shiro nuzzled into the smooth skin of her neck, savoring their closeness. Being here, with her in his arms, just felt _right_.

In that moment of relaxation, a forgotten urge made itself known, straining against the fabric of his pants. He’d have to do something about that.

“You’re mine.” A nip on her earlobe followed his low whisper, causing the warlock to nearly _whine_. He’d found a weakness— one that he fully planned to exploit.

Shiro started by tangling a hand into her hair again, with the other leading light touches up to her breast. Finally, he pinched a dark nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Marjorle gasped. He continued his assault on the awoken’s neck, leaving tiny indents of his mouth plates behind. With each pseudo-kiss, the movements of her hips against his became more and more desperate.

“Is there something you want, dear?” He purred, tugging on her nipple.

“ _Yes!_ Shiro, please!”

“Please what?” Oh, so that’s how it was going to be. He wanted her to beg, he _expected_ her to. But that wasn’t going to happen.

Carefully, but quickly, Marjorle extracted herself from his embrace. With an impish grin, she blinked behind him. Shiro whipped around nearly as quickly, as a hunter would. She returned to his arms, leaning in for another kiss. And then, she pushed him back onto the bed.

Now that, the exo didn’t expect, distracted as he was.

“Take these off for me, won’t you?” She demanded, tugging at the hunter’s sweatpants. He was quick to comply, rapidly shuffling the garment off while the warlock removed her own thin shorts and thong. With both of them now bare, Marjorle joined the hunter on the bed and straddled his hips. As soon as she was settled he thrusted upwards, eliciting a moan from them both. He wasn’t even inside of her yet and it still felt _so good._ She smiled, euphoria flooding her veins and leaned down to kiss him, while continuing to grind against his hard shaft. Each brush of her clit against his length sent a shiver of pleasure through her— she probably could have gotten off from that alone. But her body wanted more, more, _more_ ; to be filled and claimed by this magnificent exo below her.

With a grunt, Shiro flipped their positions. While she was still recovering from the switch, he brought a hand down to her core. Already, she was so, so wet. The first finger slid in easily, although the second met some resistance. He crooked them _just so_ and the warlock gasped, walls clenching around his digits. Again and again he repeated the motion, turning her into a moaning mess. Along with her wordless cries of pleasure, his name flew from her lips. His cock twitched in interest, heavy against her thigh. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Shiro,” she panted, “I want you. Now.”

And that set him loose. After removing his fingers from her heat and quickly wiping them on the sheet, he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. He took a moment to gaze down at her, to commit the image of her mouth open in a breathless smile, cheeks darkened in an aroused blush. In that moment, their eyes met and she dragged him down for a kiss. Marjorle threw all of her emotion into that simple press of lips; all of her adoration and passion and fondness for the exo above her. He was her friend, her confidant, her companion. And now, he was her lover.

With their foreheads pressed together and gazes locked, Shiro slowly pushed in. And stars was she tight, and wet, and _warm._ He could feel her panting as he penetrated her inch by glorious inch. When he bottomed out, and stopped to let her adjust, the warlock gave him a _look_ and sharply canted her hips up. Static popped from his throat in place of a groan  at the unexpected pleasure.

“I’m not going to break, Shiro,” Marjorle expressed, pressing her lips to his neck. Her hips continued to roll in tiny little motions, just enough to keep the sensations going.

“So fuck me like you mean it,” she punctuated the demand with a bite to the sinewy length of his neck. All too happy to obey, Shiro began to _pound_ into her. He set a punishing pace that left her gasping for breath, eyes wide from the shock of such intense pleasure. Each thrust brushed against that one spot that sent her reeling, mouth gaping in a soundless moan. He could feel her clenching around his cock harder and harder, her legs shaking as she neared that edge. But Shiro wasn’t done yet, so he slowed down until he thrusted in long, even strokes.

“Is that what you wanted, dear?” The hunter rumbled into her ear, gently nuzzling the expanse of skin below it. Marjorle sighed contentedly in response, looping long arms around his neck. Oh, he was _more_ than satisfactory. But Shiro had been the star of her fantasies for months now; she wanted, no, needed to see how far he could go. Her hands sought out the edges of his plating, nails digging into the spaces between. Shiro groaned from the pressure. She smirked and pulled him down to whisper,

“Harder.”

With a devilish glint in his gaze, the hunter leaned back and adjusted her legs to rest over his shoulders. Over her head, he held her slim wrists together in one hand, while the other loosely rested over her neck. When he applied pressure, she gasped and rolled her hips, encouraging him to keep going.

So he did. The exo continued to pound into her at a nearly impossible pace. Except this new angle drove his cock directly into her sweet spot, making the awoken gasp as he ruthlessly rammed into it. The hand against the warlock’s throat only amplified her pleasure; the entire world was narrowed down to Shiro’s magnificent cock. Marjorle could feel the edge approaching fast, heat building in her gut. She was so, so close, about to crash when Shiro removed his hand from her throat and reached down to rub at her clit with his thumb. Airway no longer restricted, she was free to scream in pleasure. Surely, the entire temple could hear it. Shiro didn’t care. All that mattered was pleasing her; even his own release was secondary.

“Shiro!” The warlock whined, desperately grinding her clit against his hand.

“Please! I’m so close, I’m!” She broke off with a gasp as she came, clenching around him as the waves of pleasure crashed around her. Whispers of his name flowed from her lips. Shiro slowed his pace as she rode out her orgasm and he neared his own. When the ecstasy finally subsided, the awoken had a satisfied smile on her face, eyes half lidded. Even still, the pleasure wasn’t over. Each slow drag of the exo’s cock against her newly-sensitive walls was absolutely divine. It wasn’t enough to send her into another orgasm, but there was merit in simply _enjoying_. And enjoy she did as Shiro reached his climax and emptied into her with a groan. He released her wrists and gently extracted himself from the cage of her legs; playfully nipping at a lean gray calf before standing to find something to clean up with. Marjorle pouted at the loss of his heat, pulling a blanket across her body to make up for it. Although it wasn’t quite the same.

After cleaning away the remains of their coupling, Shiro returned to the warlock, who was now entombed in a cocoon of blankets. He attempted to join her, but her noise of refusal stopped him.

“So I guess that means you don’t want cuddles?” The exo drawled teasingly. From a crack in the blankets, her face appeared, intrigued by his words. Light, she was adorable.

“Come here.” He sighed, opening his arms. In the blink of an eye the awoken had abandoned the blankets in favor of her lover’s arms. Shiro pressed a kiss to her hair and the warlock laughed out of sheer joy. Yesterday, she had been aching to see him again. And now she was laying naked in bed with him, feeling cozy and warm and cherished.

Marjorle fell asleep with a smile on her face.

  



End file.
